Hammid Nawaz
"The Pakistani Wrestling Machine" Hammid Nawaz (born on September 11th, 1981 in Karachi, Pakistan) is a Pakistani professional wrestler, politician, actor, entrepreneur and Mixed Martial Artist known for controversy inside and outside of the wrestling ring. He is currently a free agent, though has wrestled for various well-known promotions in the past such as Next Gen Wrestling (NGW), the Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XWF), Armageddon Wrestling Society (AWS) and the Abu Dhabi Wrestling Federation where he has been inducted into its Hall of Fame. = Before wrestling = Hammid started off as a fan of wrestling and MMA during his early years, following the WWF, the ADWF and UFC illegally through syndication. He grew up in a poverty-stricken family, and has been poor most of his life up until about 2007. His family were very strict Muslims and this would help mold him into the person he is today. His personality throughout his childhood and teenage years was described as brash, cocky, narcissistic among other words, but he has also been considered kind, helpful, and extremely entertaining by friends and family, but a business man first and foremost. Based on these cases some fans have come to the conclusion that he has dual personalities, but Nawaz has personally declined these accusations. Deciding to show you didn't need to be 6'6" and 300lbs to be a good wrestler, he joined his High School wrestling team as soon as he hit his 15th birthday, deciding to try something other than cricket, a sport which he excels at even till today, and showed a lot of potential. He became a high school amateur wrestling Gold Medalist in his Senior Year and conjured up a total record of 210-11-6 before he graduated. It was around this time he befriended his future lawyer and wrestling manager, Ishrat Abbas and also his on screen lackey at times: Zulifiqar Zaidi : both of which were also pro-wrestling fans. After high school Nawaz along with Zaidi, Ishrat and a few friends formed a Independent wrestling promotion called the Pakistani Powerhouse Wrestling Federation, which would become the Pakistani version of the Hardy's OMEGA promotion, mainly because the style was pretty much the same and also that the wrestlers trained themselves. As did OMEGA, PPWF also ran out of business a year after its establishment. In 1999 Nawaz won a contest to meet Abu Dhabi Wrestling Federation legend Azrael Babaganoosh, a wrestler he grew up admiring since beginning watching wrestling. After getting to know him better the two became friends. Azrael was invited to a PPWF show and saw extreme potential in Nawaz and offered him training and potentially a contract for ADWF. Nawaz laughed at the thought of being trained,declined the offer and was given a shot to wrestle for ADWF anyway. To show an example and to convince Nawaz to accept the training, Babaganoosh set up a non televised match with the owner of ADWF. The match happened on September 11th, 2001; the day of Nawaz's birthday and the day of the infamous 9/11 attacks on America. It was a "popcorn match" during an ADWF taping in Laiyah, Pakistan. To Nawaz's dismay, he was squashed in the match 5 minutes into it and was booed out of the arena. He was given a 2nd shot the next week and once again he jobbed. Frustrated, Nawaz took Babaganoosh's offer for training, and would become one of his greatest and most successful students. Nawaz graduated from the training 1 year after starting said training. Yet again he wrestled a popcorn match in late 2002 under the name of "Ihsahn Nawaz", and won, easily demolishing his opponent. This would go on until 2003, by which time Nawaz wondered, "why am I not on the main card?". The answer was that he had no crowd appeal or mic skills. After realizing this, Nawaz decided to train again with Babaganoosh, which indeed payed off because he became extremely good at it real quick, and this helped mold him into the main event superstar he is today. Finally in late 2003, he was signed to a 4-figure contract to the Abu Dhabi Wrestling Federation and was instantly paired up with his mentor and friend Azrael Babaganoosh. = Career to date = Abu Dhabi Wrestling Federation ADWF (2003-2006; 2007 ; 2008) Next Gen Wrestling NGW (2006; 2007) Xtreme Wrestling Federation XWF (2006) Xtreme Revolutionary Wrestling XRW (2007) In 2007 Nawaz also joined a short-lived promotion called Xtreme Revolutionary Wrestling. He only appeared on the promotion's one and only Pay-Per-View entitled: XRW Massacre. It was at said PPV that Nawaz won the XRW Television Championship in a Hardcore Triple Threat match defeating X-ecutioner and the champion at the time: Jay Thunder, by pinning X after a Karachi Krash. 1 week later the promotion closed.... Out of all his tenures in professional wrestling, this was his shortest, being with the company 2'' weeks. The promotion itself only lasted 4... Owner Of Compton Ultraviolence Wrestling (2007) In early 2007 Nawaz began investing money in independent wrestling promotions, among them was the short-lived craptastic Compton Ultraviolence Wrestling, which he himself established with help from Raid Legend. The promotion never got off the ground, and therefore there was never a CUW show. The idea of doing a wrestling show in Compton was later used though for an AWS PPV, entitled Ain't Nuthin' But a G-Thang. Armageddon Wrestling Society AWS (2007) Return to Pro Wrestling (2008) = Mixed Martial Arts = In late 2007 after the closing of AWS, Nawaz decided to take a break from professional wrestling. One of the major ventures he was involved with during his break was his involvement in the '''ROR (Ring Of Righteousness)' MMA promotion. ROR was a new fight promotion that started in Tehran, Iran and had only one show at that time. Nawaz, being a fan of MMA since he was a young and also wanting to prove that a pro-wrestler can make the transition from a "fake" fighter to a real fighter, went into talks with its owner and came to a deal in October '07. Nawaz made his MMA and ROR debut December 29th, winning against Deepak Shaypak via unanimous decision, utilizing his wrestling skills and keeping Shaypak grounded during the 3 round fight. Nawaz's contract with ROR ended in March, but has expressed interest in furthering his MMA career in the future, but possibly joining a different fight promotion stating "even though I am 27, I still believe that I would still have many good years left in me for MMA, right now I don't believe I am at my top physical condition, but when I feel I am, I will make my MMA return but probably not for ROR". = Break from Pro Wrestling: Nawaz's Attempt at Politics and Acting= = Controversies = Illegal Immigrant Controversy Yoshimitsu Haniroshu Controversy The Nawaz Title Curse Alleged AWS Ownership Title Screwjob R. Dorothy Sex Scandal Mirpur 2008 Election Voting Scam In early 2008, during his attempt to become the Mayor of Mirpur, Pakistan Nawaz was accused of a paying off officials to "rig" the vote for him. This accusation seemed to be true, as when the votes were revealed Nawaz had an overwhelming 95% of the vote. The populace was outraged and riots were started. Finally the government decided to do a recount and Nawaz ended up losing, but still had 45% compared to his opponent's 55%. In an official statement Nawaz stated that he had absolutely nothing to do with the voting scam and that if anything, he's the type of politician that wants to prevent and eliminate scams such as that. Later that month officials confirmed that Nawaz indeed had nothing to do with the voting scam, and that the problem was faulty voting machines. Nonetheless, this controversy gave Nawaz national exposure in the media. = In wrestling = Moveset *'Finishing moves' **''Karachi Krash'' - Kinniku Buster / Mexican Stretch Buster **''Crescent Clutch'' - Modified Sit Down Masterlock/Camel Clutch combination where the full nelson is applied normally but then is moved into a sitdown position, and the applier's elbows/forearms are being used to choke the opponent, in the form of a Camel Clutch. *'Rarely used finishing moves' **''The "You Got Rickrolled!"'' - Legit Superman Punch after putting the opponent in a stupid/weird predicament(such as being asked for an autograph or asking to shake hands), only to turn around and then receive the punch out of nowhere. This setup is usually finished off with the commentator marking out and screaming "YOU GOT RICKROLLED" in a very Joey Styles-like manner.) (Only used in squash/joke matches, because it gets over sold.) *'Signature moves' **''Judgement Slam'' - Modified Angle/Olympic Slam (Similar to Hirooki Goto's "Go To Heaven") **''K-2'' - Kryptonite Krunch **''Gogoplata **''Complete Shot **''Magnum Driver **''Diving Headbutt (Benoit-esque) **''Amateur Wrestling Leg Takedown **''Triple H style Spinebuster **''Ankle Lock **''Various Armbars/Armbar Takedowns **''Samoan Drop from the 2nd rope **''European Uppercut **''Stiff Chops **''Indian Deathlock **''Suplexes'' - Hammid has a wide array of suplexes in his arsenal, his most common being: ***Snap ***Bridging German ***Release German ***Gutwrench ***Overhead belly-to-belly ***Snap belly-to-belly ***Belly-to-back ***Hammerlock ***Double underhook ***Northern Lights ***Saito ***T-bone ***Uranage ***Fisherman Suplex Pin(The Perfect-Plex) Championships & Accomplishments *'Abu Dhabi Wrestling Federation' **ADWF Hall Of Famer (Inducted in 2007) **ADWF World Heavyweight Champion (2x) **ADWF Tag Team Champion (7x) (6x with Azrael Babaganoosh, 1x with Ishrat Abbas) **Rookie Of The Year (2004) **Match Of The Year Azrael Babaganoosh, 60 Minute Classic) (2005) **Rivalry Of The Year [vs. Azrael Babaganoosh (2006) **Most Hated Wrestler Of The Year (2006) **Roleplay/Promo Of The Year (2006) *'Next Gen Wrestling' **NGW World Heavyweight Champion (1x, Final Champion) **NGW Hardcore Champion (1x, Final Champion) *'Xtreme Wrestling Federation' **"Most Hated Wrestler Of The Year" (2006) **Member of Team XWF during the inter-efed "RSC vs. XWF" War Games Cage Match *'Xtreme Revolutionary Wrestling' **XRW Television Champion (1x, Final Champion) *'Armageddon Wrestling Society' **AWS World Heavyweight Champion (1x, Final Champion) **AWS Deathmatch Champion (1x, Final Champion) **AWS 3rd Belt Champion (1x, Only Champion) **Alleged AWS Co-Owner (Never Officially Confirmed) *'Compton Ultraviolence Wrestling' **Owner of CUW Nicknames *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kurt_Angle "The Pakistani Wrestling Machine"] *"The Pakistani Madman" *Pakman" *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shawn_Daivari "The Real Middle Eastern Nightmare"] *"Mr. Nag Champa" *'"The Greatest Middle Eastern Wrestler In The World Today"' Associates *'Ishrat Abbas' (2005-Present) *'Azrael Babaganoosh' (1999-2005; 2008) *Zulifiqar Zaidi (2005-Present) *Raid Legend (2006; 2007) *Team XWF: Havoc, Grazien, HoHo, and The Great 1 (2006) Entrance themes Regular themes *'PPWF' **KISS - Rock and Roll All Nite *'ADWF' **Led Zeppelin - Kashmir (2004-2005) **Karavan - Gardish (2005-2006) **Call - Jilawatan (2007; 2008) *'NGW' **Karavan - Gardish (NGW Edit) *'XWF ' **Karavan - Gardish (XWF Edit) *'XRW' **Killswitch Engage - Holy Diver (Dio Cover)' *'AWS' **Absu - Deathcrush with Silvester Anfang intro (Mayhem cover) Tribute themes *KISS - God Of Thunder (PPWF) *Call - Jilawatan (ADWF, AWS) = Trivia = *Hammid is proudly endorsing and supporting Senator Barack Obama during the 2008 Presidential Election. *Is currently in the process of making a new "top secret" finishing hold. *Nawaz has won a title in every wrestling promotion he's worked for, with the exception of XWF, where he was never actually given a title shot despite being a constant maineventer and brand name throughout his time there. *Out of all his "nicknames", "Mr. Nag Champa" is the only one the fans gave him, the rest being more self proclaimed then anything. *Speaking of Nag Champa, Nawaz's favorite incense scent is Nag Champa's "Satya Super Hit". *Nawaz can benchpress around 400-450 pounds. = Links = *New Age Wrestling Website *Nawaz winning the XRW Television Championship Category:1981_birthsCategory:CharactersCategory:Characters from PakistanCategory:WrestlersCategory:Pakistani wrestlersCategory:XWF wrestlers